parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
I just wondered if...Ijustwanderedifmaybeyouwantedtogototheballwithme!
I just wondered if...Ijustwonderedifmaybeyouwantedtogototheballwithme! Richard Tyler says this to Dawn. I just wondered if...Ijustwonderedifmaybeyouwanntedtogototheballwithme! Ash Ketchum says this to Alice. I just wondered if...Ijustwonderedifmaybeyouwantedtogototheballwithme! Tommy Pickles says that to Leela. I just wondered if...Ijustwonderedifmaybeyouwantedtogototheballwithme! Bart Simpson says this to Debbie Hynman. I just wondered if...Ijustwonderedifmaybeyouwantedtogototheballwithme! Lincoln Loud says this to Janey Powell. I just wondered if...Ijustwonderedifmaybeyouwantedtogototheballwithme! Alvin Jr. says this to Molly Cunningham. I just wondered if...Ijustwonderedifmaybeyouwantedtogototheballwithme! Hiro Hamada says this to Astrid Hofferson. I just wondered if...Ijustwonderedifmaybeyouwantedtogototheballwithme! Timmy Turner says this to Ronnie Anne Santiago. I just wondered if...Ijustwonderedifmaybeyouwantedtogototheballwithme! Christopher Robin says this to Aurora. I just wondered if...Ijustwonderedifmaybeyouwantedtogototheballwithme! Mac Vaughn says this to Robin Snyder. I just wondered if...Ijustwonderedifmaybeyouwantedtogototheballwithme! Robin, the Teen Titans' team leader, says this to Terra. I just wondered if...Ijustwonderedifmaybeyouwantedtogototheballwithme! Beast Boy says this to Starfire while trying to ask her out. I just wondered if...Ijustwonderedifmaybeyouwantedtogototheballwithme! Dash Parr says this to Nina Lopez. I just wondered if...Ijustwonderedifmaybeyouwantedtogototheballwithme! Miguel Rivera says this to Mulan. I just wondered if...Ijustwonderedifmaybeyouwantedtogototheballwithme! Sonic the Hedgehog says this to Zelda. I just wondered if...Ijustwonderedifmaybeyouwantedtogototheballwithme! Arnold Shortman says this to Amy Rose. I just wondered if...Ijustwonderedifmaybeyouwantedtogototheballwithme! Danny Fenton says this to Patti Mayonnaise. I just wondered if...Ijustwonderedifmaybeyouwantedtogototheballwithme! Billy Cranston/the Blue Ranger says this to Daisy. I just wondered if...Ijustwonderedifmaybeyouwantedtogototheballwithme! Link, the hero of Hyrule, says this to Ariel. I just wondered if...Ijustwonderedifmaybeyouwantedtogototheballwithme! Wilbur Robinson says this to Belle. I just wondered if...Ijustwonderedifmaybeyouwantedtogototheballwithme! Kit Cloudkicker says this to Nala. I just wondered if...Ijustwonderedifmaybeyouwantedtogototheballwithme! Numbuh 1 says this to Numbuh 3. I just wondered if...Ijustwonderedifmaybeyouwantedtogototheballwithme! Mowgli says this to Sora Takenouchi. I just wondered if...Ijustwonderedifmaybeyouwantedtogototheballwithme! Simba says this to Gia the Jaguar. I just wondered if...Ijustwonderedifmaybeyouwantedtogototheballwithme! Alvin Seville says this to Kimi Finster. I just wondered if...Ijustwonderedifmaybeyouwantedtogototheballwithme! Hiccup Haddock says this to Brittany Miller. I just wondered if...Ijustwonderedifmaybeyouwantedtogototheballwithme! Sora Strife says this to Elsa while trying to ask her out. I just wondered if...Ijustwonderedifmaybeyouwantedtogototheballwithme! Naruto Uzamaki says this to Anna while trying to ask her out. I just wondered if...Ijustwonderedifmaybeyouwantedtogototheballwithme! Archie Andrews says this to Cheryl Blossom. I just wondered if...Ijustwonderedifmaybeyouwantedtogototheballwithme! Zack Taylor/the Black Ranger says this to Kimberly Hart/the Pink Ranger. I just wondered if...Ijustwonderedifmaybeyouwantedtogototheballwithme! Drew McCormick/Blue Stinger BeetleBorg says this to Heather Katzenberg. I just wondered if...Ijustwonderedifmaybeyouwantedtogototheballwithme! Sherman Peabody says this to Mariah Wong. I just wondered if...Ijustwonderedifmaybeyouwantedtogototheballwithme! Yakko Warner says this to Mindy Jones. I just wondered if...Ijustwonderedifmaybeyouwantedtogototheballwithme! Chicken Little says this to Mrs. Brisby. I just wondered if...Ijustwonderedifmaybeyouwantedtogototheballwithme! Taran says this to Anne Marie Katzenberg. I just wondered if...Ijustwonderedifmaybeyouwantedtogototheballwithme! Doug Funnie says this to Rapunzel. I just wondered if...Ijustwonderedifmaybeyouwantedtogototheballwithme! Yankee Irving says this to Shanti. I just wondered if...Ijustwonderedifmaybeyouwantedtogototheballwithme! Cody Gunderson says this to Eilonwy. I just wondered if...Ijustwonderedifmaybeyouwantedtogototheballwithme! David Richardson says this to Kim Possible. I just wondered if...Ijustwonderedifmaybeyouwantedtogototheballwithme! Jake Long says this to Sam Manson. I just wondered if...Ijustwonderedifmaybeyouwantedtogototheballwithme! Miles "Tails" Prower the 2 Tailed Fox says this to Penny Forrester. I just wondered if...Ijustwonderedifmaybeyouwantedtogototheballwithme! Gene, the hero of Emoji Town, says this to Audrey Richardson. I just wondered if...Ijustwonderedifmaybeyouwantedtogototheballwithme! Greg Heffley says this to Kairi Forkanoff. I just wondered if...Ijustwonderedifmaybeyouwantedtogototheballwithme! Thomas the Tank Engine says this to Lady while trying to ask her out. I just wondered if...Ijustwonderedifmaybeyouwantedtogototheballwithme! Alex the Lion says this to Tigress. I just wondered if...Ijustwonderedifmaybeyouwantedtogototheballwithme! Russell Glover says this to Bonnie Anderson while trying to ask her out. Category:Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Scenes